Naruto: Jishin
by Soul4Projektion
Summary: What if Sakura had actually stabbed and killed Sasuke instead of backing out? How much different would the story have played out? AU Arc, NaruSaku. Rated M for violence and language.
1. Prologue, Part 1: Path

**Author's Note:** The inspiration of this little brainchild of mine came after reading Chapter 484. I was highly disappointed when Sakura once again backed out of something that could have made her a stronger character (I know about extending the plot of the manga, and that the whole Sasuke/Naruto issue is a big part of the series, but come on…). So with reading that chapter came the thought, what if Sakura had actually killed Sasuke…?

Artwork related to this story can be found at http: / www . soul4projektion . deviantart . com (remove the spaces)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the series in any way.

* * *

**Naruto: Jishin (**_**Earthquake**_**) Arc**

**Prologue Part I: **_**Path**_

_So boundless I feel_

_And boundless all my fears_

_Stop running back to old times_

_You lose your routine_

'_Cause I found my path_

_What the hell are you trying?_

_Now I know there is something more_

_What happen to you?_

_Still standing on my path_

Apocalyptica ft. Sandra Nasic, "Path"

* * *

_Kakashi-sensei should not be facing Sasuke…it's not his burden to bear. I should have figured he'd manage to track me though…stupid on my part, assuming the opposite._

The thoughts swirled through Sakura's head as she absently focused her chakra into healing the red-head girl – Karin, she thought she heard Sasuke mention. The girl's injury was no longer life-threatening, but she figured from the dead, yet melancholy look in her darker red eyes that it might as well have been.

Part of her was still in shock that the Uchiha had demanded, as a test of her loyalty, to kill this girl - his teammate. Was that how he considered everyone, just tools in his way to revenge? The very idea sickened her and not for the first time she considered just how much her former crush had changed.

From below her on the valley lake she could hear Sasuke's crazed ranting of revenge and hypocrisy towards Kakashi echo around the valley, soon followed by the sounds of fighting. Tears started burning at the back of her eyes, and she valiantly tried to fight them back, biting her lip as she did. Her efforts were in vain however, and she could soon feel the trickle of warm tears down her cheeks and drip off her chin. The girl below her turned her head and eyes slightly towards her. Her lips parted as she weakly tried to speak.

"Y-you..."

Sakura shook her head and sent another healing pulse of chakra into the girl's body. Her eyes cut down and met red eyes, "Don't talk yet! Just a little longer…"

The dull ache in her chest the accompanied the tears burned at the reality that her poor sensei, who had already been through so much over the years, was fighting his misguided student instead of her. Vaguely she recognized what looked to be pity, then a welling of tears in the eyes of her patient.

Her attention was caught by what sounded like a cry of mixed pain and frustration from her former teammate, and quickly she checked to make sure the healing of the girl was complete before she stood up and looked over the side of the bridge. From her vantage point she could see Sasuke rubbing his eyes and deduced that the Sharingan was troubling him. Her body tensed as she realized what this could mean, what it could enable her to do. She leapt up onto the ledge of the bridge, and could hear rustling as the former teammate of the Uchiha sat up.

"What are you going to do…!"

_This might be my only chance!_ The thought raced through her mind like lightning as she dimly registered the girl talking to her. Reaching into her holster and withdrawing one of the kunai she had laced with a poison of her own creation, she sent pulses of chakra to her feet. Running down the side and then the underneath of the bridge, she raced towards the disabled Uchiha with narrow-focused determination.

* * *

Some distance away, an orange and black blur raced through the forest, pushing himself to get to his destination faster. As Naruto sped towards the area he knew that Sasuke – and in turn Sakura - would be located at, his conversation with Sakura replayed in his head.

_Something just didn't seem right about her suddenly giving up on Sasuke – or leaving the way she did. I understand why Sasuke has done all he has, I just can't give up on him…not now. What kind of Hokage would I be if I failed my friend and teammate?_

His eyes narrowed at the thought and with a burst of chakra he increased his pace, hoping to reach Sasuke before Sakura did.

* * *

From the corner of her eye she could see the dismayed face of Kakashi as he watched her make her way quickly towards Sasuke. Her gaze narrowed, anger and pain starting to burn in her veins as she approached her target.

…_I can't let you bear this burden, Kakashi-sensei! I-I…_

Memories of Team 7 and the Uchiha assaulted her vision as she drew closer towards Sasuke, who still had taken no notice of her while trying to clear his eyes in vain, smearing the blood oozing from them across his face and palms. Her grip tightened on her kunai till she could feel the sleek metal handle digging into her palm, and her arm raised and tensed in preparation of the impending attack.

…_I will kill Sasuke-kun!_

The sickening sound of metal impaling flesh woke her from her memory-induced trance, as well as the feeling of warm blood splashing upon her. Drops splattered across her front and dotted her face as her pale green eyes widened in astonishment, before narrowing. From somewhere she faintly recognized the sound of a pained scream, before realizing with a start that it had come from the man she had just stabbed in the back. With renewed anger and determination she viciously twisted the kunai deeper, eliciting another anguished cry from Sasuke.

She could hear the sound of gurgling in his lungs as the kunai punctured further, and blackening blood dribbled from his lips, signaling the rapid action of the poison contained on the metal of the weapon. Biting her lip until she could taste the coppery tang of her own blood, she withdrew the kunai from the Uchiha with a violent yank, sending another splatter of blood from his wound to her front and the shallow water below their feet. Numbness seemed to seep into every pore of her body and mind as she watch him falter on his feet, before keeling forward to land face-down in the water. Some part of her recognized he was dead as his chakra signature faded – had she really just _killed_ Sasuke-kun? - but she quickly squashed it down into the numbness as well.

Raising her own eyes slowly she met with the fatigued and tired black gaze of her sensei, seeing the sadness yet understanding reflected in his eyes. The kunai dangled loosely from her grip, blood still dripping slowly from the end as she dropped her gaze once more to the body near her feet.

Suddenly the most anguished scream she had ever heard in her life erupted from the distance to her left, and she turned to meet the horrified blue gaze of her other teammate – Naruto. Green eyes widened in horror and pain as she realized just who had appeared – and the scene he had emerged to. Her, standing over the dead body of their former teammate, covered in his cooling blood and holding the murder weapon – _was it really murder?_ _Was it really when it needed to be done?_ – itself in her grip.

_Ohgod Naruto I'm sorry I'm sorry I'M SORRY_-! The anguished mantra in her head was abruptly cut off as she realized that she could see the burning red chakra start to rapidly engulf the blonde's body, and murderous red eyes had replaced the cerulean blue she loved so well.

"NARUTO! Oh god I had to I'm sorry –!" Her plea toward the Uzumaki was violently cut off as an explosion of crimson energy erupted from him, causing Sakura to turn her head quickly to avoid being blinded. The enraged and demonic-sounding roar that radiated from the source nearly froze her blood, and she slowly turned her gaze back towards Naruto.

Every ounce of blood in her veins really did freeze as her gaze revealed Naruto in the blood and bones of the 7 tails cloak – his regular form unrecognizable – standing before her. The pure hatred she could feel rolling off him in waves shocked and terrified her, as she had never before felt any ill-will towards her from the blonde. From her peripheral vision she could see Kakashi's panicked form start towards her, before stumbling in fatigue from overuse of the Sharingan. Her gaze never left the now Kyuubi-fied Naruto as he let loose another bone-chilling roar, his murderously glowing white gaze upon her.

_Oh Naruto…what do I do now…?_

_

* * *

_

**END PROLOGUE, PART 1**

Part 2 coming soon! :D


	2. Prologue, Part 2: Blinded by Hatred

**Author's Note:** I am _SOOO_ sorry that this next part took so long to get out! I've been busy with graduate school and work….but since I have August off I have been trying to crank out more of this story! Thank you to all who have reviewed so far and stuck with the story!

Artwork related to this story can be found at http: / / www . soul4projektion . deviantart . com (remove the spaces)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the series in any way.

* * *

**Naruto: Jishin (Earthquake) Arc**

**Prologue Part 2: Blinded by Hatred**

_Lost between heaven and hell,_

_They were able to kill each other_

_Only screams were coming out of their mouth,_

_Only screams it was like a bad dream_

_Lost between heaven and hell,_

_They were able to kill each other_

_Only screams were coming out of their mouth,_

_Only screams it was like a bad dream_

UnSun, "Blinded by Hatred"

* * *

It seemed to Sakura that time had frozen as she stared in horror at the Kyuubi-fied version of her best friend, growling at her maliciously from across the water. Her hand clenched the kunai she had tighter, every muscle tensed in preparation for whatever may happen. From the corner of her eye she saw the terror that filled her eyes mirrored in Kakashi's as he rested on his knees in the shallow water. Her free hand twitched as she rapidly thought of what could be done to snap Naruto out of his rage.

_Okay, Yamato-taicho isn't here…so the sealing is out. I could knock him out but how can I get close enough without getting burned – or worse, killed?_

Her strategizing was interrupted as Naruto suddenly burst towards her. She leapt up and out of the way, barely avoiding one burning paw as it swiped. Before she had touched the water again a tail had whipped around and caught her against the back. Screaming in agony at the scorching sensation that engulfed her, she stumbled and gasped as she turned to face Naruto again. _That's gonna leave a scar, _she thought cynically.

"Naruto, you have to snap out of it! I'm not the enemy – Sasuke was!" Sakura cried out, tears starting to burn her eyes from both the physical and emotional agony that filled her. Her only response from the blonde was an enraged roar and a rapid tackle that knocked the wind out of her. The chakra that surrounded his body burned her skin and clothes as she slammed into the water several feet away. Raising her head and trying to ignore the pain that was screaming everywhere she could tell the blonde was readying for another attack.

Struggling to her feet she stared at Naruto from under the strands that had escaped her hitai-e. Her mind struggled to come up with a plan as she warily eyed his form from across the water. Her eyes hardened as she made up her mind, fists tightening as she bit her lip against the pain. _Oh, this was gonna hurt like hell_.

Tensing her legs as she reared back her fist, chakra starting to glow around it, she let a loud "_SHANNARO!_" erupt from her as she charged Naruto. Water splashed out from her pounding steps as she narrowed her gaze and focused on his form. Naruto roared and charged as well, sending both into what was sure to be a head on collision.

* * *

Kakashi flinched at the resounding shockwave as the two collided. As he watched, Sakura's fist collided with the fox skull covering Naruto's head, shattering it and knocking the blonde back and out. As he whipped back one paw managed to slice at the kunoichi, tearing her shirt and flesh, and leaving a gaping wound that bled freely. His eyes widened at as Naruto slammed into one of the walls of the valley, cracking the rock and sliding to the water below.

His gaze returned to Sakura, who stood in a wide stance and slightly hunched over, fist still extended and slightly smoking from the singed glove and skin. Her breath came in labored pants as crimson dripped down to the water below her. Just as he was about to call out to her, her head snapped up, eyes wide in fear. She half stumbled and half ran over to the blonde's prone body, which by now was back to his normal form save for the angry red burns that covered his body.

* * *

Dropping to her knees next to Naruto, Sakura panted and looked over the damage done to the blonde. Her hands softly glowed green as she ran them over his body, pouring chakra into healing the damage the fox's cloak had caused. A grimace covered her face as she eyed the nasty developing bruise that graced his jaw, thanks to her punch.

"Come on...just a bit more…" Muttering as she continued to force her healing chakra into his system, she watched as bit by bit the redness faded into his normal tan skin tone. Her eyesight started blurring and black spots started appearing, but she shook it off and moved a hand up to work on healing the bruise.

A movement to her left had her registering that Kakashi had finally regained his strength and was moving towards her. A wry grin touched her face as she finished healing the blonde, her chakra flickering before dying out weakly. Pain burned everywhere on her body, and she vaguely registered Kakashi increasing his pace towards her as she finally fell over and passed out from charka exhaustion and blood loss, her body smacking down into the water.

* * *

Kneeling down next to his fallen students, Kakashi placed once hand against Sakura's neck, before breathing a sigh of relief at the faint pulse he found there. As he looked over her injuries, categorizing the worst, a low groan from Naruto caught his attention. The blonde slowly sat up, rubbing a hand over his head and jaw as he squinted at his sensei, who was eyeing him with trepidation.

"What…what happened?" The blonde questioned, hand stilling on his head.

Kakashi sighed and looked at his student gravely, "What's the last thing you can remember?" He asked, staring hard into confused blue eyes.

Sighing, Naruto closed his eyes in thought, "I remember arriving in the valley and seeing Sakura standing over Sasuke – SASUKE!" He shouted, eyes narrowing in anger. "Sakura _murdered_ Sasuke! Someone who she _loved_! Where is she?" Eyeing the blonde as he clenched his fists, Kakashi steeled himself and directed the blonde's gaze down to the girl lying next to them.

"Here. We need to get moving so we can get her back to Konoha and the hospital and transport…transport Sasuke's body." His voice wavered a bit at the mention of his deceased student.

Naruto's gaze widened in horror as he looked from Sakura's prone form, blood staining her clothing and the water around her, to his sensei. "What…what happened to her…" A catch was detected in his voice as he directed his wide gaze back to the girl. Silence fell before Kakashi's reply came.

"Your anger."

* * *

After sealing Sasuke's body into a scroll for safekeeping, and gathering both Sakura's unconscious form and the nervous Karin, the group started back out for Konoha. Naruto kept sending a variety of looks towards the prone girl on Kakashi's back - apprehension, anger, fear, and intense sadness. The girl on his own back, still recovering from her own near death, remained quiet in the face of the unease she detected from the rest of the group.

The trip seemed to take longer than normal due to the solemn mood that surrounded the group. Once the gates of Konoha came into view, however, Kakashi stopped and turned towards Naruto.

"I need you to escort this young woman to Hokage-sama's office." Naruto threw an unidentifiable look towards the girl on Kakashi's back.

"What about…Sak-" "I will take her to the hospital. I've done what I can to stabilize her but it will be up to the medics to see if she can fully recover," Kakashi interrupted him. Naruto threw one last glance at his sensei and nodded, walking towards the Hokage's tower. His eyes kept looking back at the injured girl until Kakashi vanished in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

After leaving Karin with Tsunade and being dismissed from the office, Naruto wandered around the village seemingly in a daze. His feet took him to Team 7's old training grounds, and he stared blankly at the three poles that rested in the middle of the field.

"_Your anger…" "She murdered Sasuke…!" "Naruto I'm sorry…!" _"AUUUGGGH STOP!" He screamed into the sky, clutching his head and dropping down into a crouch. The words kept swirling in his head, Kakashi's claim, his own angry words, and Sakura's teary, pleading voice. "Stop it…" He moaned, eyes squeezed tight to prevent the impending tears from leaking.

Closing his eyes only brought flashes of Sakura standing over Sasuke's corpse and visions of Sakura's mangled body, both face down in the water. He moaned again in pain, shaking his head. _I nearly killed her…_he thought. _All because she did what she felt she needed to be done. But Sasuke…she lied! _Anger bubbled to the surface again, warring with his guilt and grief. His eyes opened then hardened as he stood, fists clenched at his sides. _It's better then…if I push her away for both our sakes, _the thought resonated in his mind.

_Because I know I can never trust her again…or myself._

_

* * *

_The first thing she registered upon regaining consciousness was pain. It ached throughout her body and she groaned softly as she shifted and opened her eyes. The second thing was the white walls and sterilized smell of her surroundings. _I'm in…the hospital?_ She wondered, eyes roaming as she turned onto her back, crying out as she did and quickly moving back onto her side. Soon after her cry the door opened and Shizune strode in, eyes worried and fixed upon Sakura.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake! Back still tender I see?" The raven-haired woman fussed over Sakura's wounds, unwrapping and redressing them. Sakura drying swallowed and nodded, catching Shizune's gaze.

"N-Naruto…?" The woman grew solemn at Sakura's choked question. She shook her head and sighed, Kakashi's words from earlier still ringing in her head as she looked sadly upon her fellow medic.

"He's uninjured, thanks to you…" "But…?" Sakura pressed, eyes slightly wide in fear of what might be of her blonde teammate. "He's not well. The events have taken a toll on him, Sasuke's death, and your near death." Sakura shook her head and started trying to climb out of the bed, tearing out her IVs as she did so.

"Sakura! You're not ready to leave yet -!" Shizune's protest was quickly silenced by the determined look the injured girl shot her. "I need to talk to him! And I'm fine!" She scrambled to her feet and moved towards to the window, thanking whoever listening that they were only on the 3rd floor.

"Sakura! Get back here!" Shizune's protests fell on deaf ears as the girl leapt out the window, landing with a crouch and taking off in the direction she had a feeling her teammate would be.

"Let her go." A voice interrupted Shizune's yelling out the window and she turned around in surprise, "Tsunade-sama?" The blonde woman moved towards the window and watched as her injured student made her way determinedly towards where Naruto was.

"They need to discuss what has been dealt to them."

* * *

Panting a bit with labored breath due to her still-healing state, Sakura came to a stop at the training grounds. She could see her blonde teammate leaned against one of the wooden pillars, idly toying with his hitai-e in his hands. As if he could sense her he looked up, and Sakura had to bit back a whimper at the chilled look in his normally-warm blue eyes.

"Sakura." The lack of the usual –chan had her wincing and almost taking a step back. _He's still angry_, she thought, _with right to be. But I had to do it! I'd rather him angry with me then dead. And I know that is what would have happened had Sasuke lived._

"Naruto…" She murmured, steeling herself and taking a step towards him. His eyes flashed and she faltered, staying where she was across from him.

"You killed Sasuke." She swallowed at his tone and words and slowly nodded.

"I had to…he would have killed you." Naruto let out a humorless bark of laughter at her words and glared at her.

"And so you killed him? Someone, who you professed so often to loving? You professed your false love for me, should I worry about being the next to die by your hand?" She visibly recoiled as if she had been struck, eyes wide as she regarded the man in front of her. _Where did this venom come from…? I expected anger and maybe a loss of trust…but this..._hatred_ is unexpected._

"I didn't love him! I cared for him as a teammate, enough to do what was required of me as a Konoha shinobi and as a friend! He was lost in his own hate, dammit, and nothing could free him except death!" She shouted, tears starting to burn her eyes as she pleaded with Naruto. "God dammit, I love you! And I wouldn't kill you! I did what I did so that you would _not be_ killed!"

His chilled gaze never wavered as he watched her, although inside something reacted to her profession. _No_, he chided himself, _I have to do this_.

"Such lies coming from a betrayer such as yourself." Sakura bit back a sob at his stinging retort, one hand coming up to cover her mouth as she shook her head slowly, eyes never leaving his.

"No…." She stepped back, pain burning as her injuries reminded her of their presence. Falling to her knees, she stared horrified at Naruto, head still shaking. He walked towards her, before stopping before her and glaring down at her.

"Never come near me again. I'm disgusted I ever considered someone like you my teammate or friend." He hissed, before making his way of the field and back into town.

Regardless of the cold exterior he projected, his felt part of his heart break as he registered the aching sobs of the woman he had just left behind.

* * *

"I want to request a transfer."

Tsunade looked up in shock to see her student standing in front of her desk. Eyes dead and shadowed, she looked like she had been to hell and back. _And maybe_, Tsunade mused, _Sakura had_.

"And why has this request come about?" She questioned, folding her hands on her desk and looking intently at Sakura. The girl's eyes flashed as she regarded her mentor, before speaking again. "You know of the situation."

The blonde hesitated at the personality her student displayed – cold, almost like the Uchiha – then nodded and spoke slowly, "I do." She sighed and reached for one of the scrolls on her desk. "I guess you are in some luck today then. I received a message from the Kazekage requesting an…exchange of sort between our medics and theirs. Suna is impressed with our level of medicine, especially after the incident with Kankuro and would like to learn more about our methods." She looked up at her student again, holding the scroll.

"How long is it?" Sakura questioned, showing the first bit of life in her eyes since entering the office. The blonde looked at the scroll, "Four years."

"I'll do it."

Tsunade eyed her student again, aching for her. "You sure? Once accepted, there is no backing out." Sakura considered, what her mentor had said, then nodded.

There was really no other option for her, she mused. After sobbing until she was nearly dry heaving, she had managed to make her way back to the hospital in an agonizing daze. She had spent the next few days thinking, and after being cleared by Shizune had made her way straight to the Hokage's tower. Something inside her had changed during those few days, and her mentor could detect the difference.

Sighing, Tsunade leaned back in her chair and steepled her fingers. "You will not be going alone then." At this Sakura's gaze sharpened as she regarded her mentor. "I have spoken with the Kazekage regarding our newest…addition," she said wryly, speaking of Karin, "And he has agreed to assist in her inclusion and probation in becoming a Konoha shinobi. The girl has a bloodline talent that will be useful, and inside knowledge to Madara and his workings. She will be accompanying you to Suna and you will also assist in her rehabilitation."

Sakura nodded, "When do we depart?"

Gazing at her student for what felt like what may be her last time in a long time, she replied, "Tomorrow at dawn. Shikamaru will be escorting you and Karin."

* * *

Dawn found Sakura in front of the gate, travel bag filled with sealing scrolls that contained her life possessions. She had made a stop at the memorial stone, eyes tracing the name of her parents who had been killed two years previous on a mission. _At least the burden of telling her family why she was transferring was relieved_, she thought with sadness. She turned as she saw Shikamaru and the redhead making their way towards her. Shikamaru nodded at her, smoke trailing from the cigarette dangling from his lips. Karin was more subdued, eyeing Sakura warily and somewhat sadly as she shifted nervously next to Shikamaru.

"You sure about this?" He questioned her seriously. He admired the kunoichi for her skills and dedication, and was disappointed to see her leave, even for a few years. On the other hand though, he often made trips to Suna on official business so he would most likely see her then.

She nodded. "I am. Are we ready to depart?" She questioned, shifting her bag higher on her shoulder. He nodded back, and turned towards Karin. Gesturing with his head, he motioned for her to follow them as they made their way out the gate.

Sakura spared on last glance back at the village that had been her home for years, before turning away.

* * *

"YOU IDIOT!" The shout and resulting punch seemed to come from nowhere as it knocked Naruto back several feet. For a dazed and painful moment he though Sakura had decked him for something, but when he looked up, holding his jaw, he saw a seething Ino being held back by Ten-Ten. In shock he tried to recall what he might have done to piss off the ponytailed blonde so bad.

"What…" Ino glared harder at him as he fumbled for words, her eyes nearly burning holes through him. "_You. Idiot. _ It's all _your_ fault!" She shrieked, struggling against the grip of the brunette.

"What did I do?" He asked slowly, watching the blonde warily. As she responded, Naruto felt the other part of his heart break.

"She transferred! _Sakura transferred to Suna_!"

* * *

**END PROLOGUE, PART 2**


	3. Chapter 1: Broken Pieces

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all the interesting reviews! It was cool to see the different character theories people came up with. Sorry for the slow pace of this story, and thank you for all who have been patient! Heads up, I use the Japanese spelling of Killer Bee. Now starts the time skip.

Artwork related to this story can be found at http: / www . soul4projektion . deviantart . com (remove the spaces)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the series in any way.

* * *

**Naruto: Jishin (Earthquake) Arc**

**Chapter 1: Broken Pieces**

_Maybe without me_

_You'll return to all the beauty I once knew_

_But I can't stay to see how the sight of me_

_Brings that madness back to you_

_These broken pieces of me_

_These broken pieces of me_

Apocalyptica feat. Flyleaf, "Broken Pieces"

* * *

"It's been a while, teme. Still can't believe it's been four years," the blonde spoke quietly as he regarded the tombstone in front of him. A light breeze ruffled his hair, free from his hitae-ie for once. His eyes wandered over the scant writing on the stone, nothing but the Uchiha's name and dates of birth and death. He sighed heavily before continuing with his yearly update to his departed teammate.

"Things are a bit too quiet…Madara has been missing since he last attempted to capture Kirabi. Although if anyone could hold up to Madara, it'd be him." Naruto mused, eyes shifting from the stone to focus off in the distance. "Baa-chan just informed me that the jounin exams will be starting in two weeks, we are hosting them this year. I've been given approval to compete this time, Kaka-sensei vouched for me since the council is still a bit leery of a jinchurriki competing and advancing."

He snorted at the thought before frowning sadly. "I haven't heard anything much about Sakura-chan…not since she left. I guess I'm still in shock that she actually left Konoha. I mean…I understand now why she did to you what she did. Well…at least now I do after Baa-chan and Kaka-sensei talked to me. Four years is a lot of time to think and reflect on what has happened." The blonde fell silent, lost in thought.

"Uzumaki-san." Naruto turned around to see the Anbu standing behind him, the bear mask gleaming in the afternoon sun.

"Hai?"

"Hokage-sama has requested your presence at the tower at your earliest convenience." The Anbu spoke before bowing and disappearing in a puff of smoke. Naruto shook his head and turned back to the grave, "Guess I need to go, teme. I'll be back next year."

* * *

At the current time that Naruto was heading to see Tsunade, a group of five people were making their way towards Konoha.

"I can't believe we're actually going back." The red headed female broke the silence as she mused aloud. Her hands tightened their grip on her traveling pack, eyes wandering over her companions from behind the black frames of her glasses. The sandy blonde next to her turned her head to face the red head, grinning slightly.

"I know Karin. It's going to be weird…and quieter without you and Sakura in Suna anymore. I'm quite excited to be heading to Konoha, although I'm not looking forward to dealing with the politics involved with the exams." The tall brunette next to her snorted, his black head covering moving as he shook his head.

"You're just excited because you get to see that pineapple-head of a boyfriend you have, not because of the exams." Temari glared at her brother for his comment, huffing. Her glare softened as she moved her eyes to view the remaining two members of the group, a pinkette and darker redhead walking quietly next to each other. The pinkette's face was serious, and Temari could see that her jaw was tight with tension. Gaara sensed his sister's gaze, and turned his head slightly to meet her eyes. She barely ticked her head in Sakura's direction, and his eyes moved to regard the pinkette next to him.

He could feel the tension that surrounded the woman, and frowned when he realized just how nervous and upset Sakura was to be returning to Konoha. Gaara knew from the start what had made her flee her home village. While he understood why Naruto had felt the anger he had, he had been dismayed to hear just how much the blonde had allowed his anger to affect his actions. Her reluctance to return was obvious, and the former jinchurriki could only hope that things would not go wrong.

Gaara shook his head and looked up when Kankuro broke the silence again with the information that they were approaching the gates to the village. _Here's hoping,_ he thought.

* * *

"Oi, Baa-chan. You wanted to see me?" Tsunade's eye barely twitched at her nickname from the blonde in front of her. She closed her eyes, pushing down her annoyance at Naruto before opening her eyes and regarding him with a serious expression.

"I did. As you know the jounin exams are being held here in two weeks. As such, competitors in the exams will be arriving starting today and continuing over the next week." Naruto nodded, a bit of confusion showing on his face.

"And this is related to me how?" Tsunade's eyes grew sharp as she frowned at him.

"This includes competitors from Suna...and those who were temporarily in Suna." She could see the dawning realization on the blonde's face, her jaw set as she steeled herself for any possible negative reaction on his part.

"The reason I called for you is to let you know that Haruno Sakura is returning to compete in the exams, and possibly return for good as her exchange to Suna has expired." Naruto paled a bit at the mention of his former teammate. Swallowing hard against the lump that formed in his throat at the name, he looked down before looking back up at Tsunade.

"When does she arrive?" His voiced wavered a bit in what she could guess was a combination of nerves and sadness. Tsunade sighed and softened her look at the blonde.

"Today, along with Karin, the Kazekage, and his siblings. I expect to hear from the watch post when they do arrive." The Hokage had barely finished speaking before Naruto had disappeared out the door. She sighed deeply and raised her eyes to the ceiling, offering a silent prayer that things would go smoothly. Kami knew that Sakura did not want to return to Konoha, that much was made obvious after her last conversation with the Kazekage regarding the tournament.

"_And what of Sakura? Will she need to return to Konoha to compete?"_

"_Yes…Kazekage-sama you know as well as I do that her time in Suna is almost up. We need her back in the hospital here, we are understaffed and a lack of new medic recruits has dwindled our numbers." Tsunade shook her head and focused her gaze back on the redhead._

_He nodded, "She is ready to advance in rank, that much has been obvious on the missions I have sent her on, as well as the information I have received from my siblings regarding their training sessions with her." Gaara paused, before continuing on. _

"_I just don't know if her spirit can handle a return to Konoha."_

_

* * *

_"Oh thank Kami we've arrived! I was seriously getting sick of you two and your scheming and plotting." Kankuro whined while stretching his arms above his head, earning a dark glare from Temari and Karin. A well-placed whack to the brunette's head by Karin sent him face first into the dirt as Gaara shook his head with embarrassment.

"Idiot. I still cannot see the relation between you and Gaara." The redhead scowled and huffed as she folded her arms across her chest and glared down at the dazed Kankuro. Temari rolled her eyes skyward before shaking her head and moving over to the pinkette. Sakura's eyes had narrowed a little at the display her traveling companions had put on, but other than that no sign of her thoughts or feelings were betrayed on her face.

"Sakura? We probably should head to the Hokage's tower to check in with Tsunade-sama." A slight nod was Sakura's only acknowledgement to the blonde's statement, before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Inform Tsunade-shishou that I have arrived with you and will meet with her later." The flat tone to the pinkette's voice, familiar to those with her, belied none of her feelings at returning to her home village. Temari frowned and cocked her head.

"Why are you not going with us?" Sakura shook her head and disappeared down the road, leaving her companions to stare off after her. The blonde made to call after her, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see her younger brother staring at the retreating form of the pinkette.

"Leave her be. She has her own skeletons to deal with, and she needs time. She will report to the Hokage when she is ready."

* * *

Leaves crunched under her feet as she made her way to the edge of the mountain, the early evening sun starting to set and bath the area in golden orange. Coming to a stop above the carved face of her shishou, Sakura's eyes took in the view of the village. Several changes could be noted from the rebuilding, and from her vantage point on top of the Hokage Mountain she could see for miles past the village walls.

**So much damage…and not just from Pein.** The whispered voice hovered at the edge of her consciousness, and Sakura frowned at the intrusion. She shook her head, ignoring the presence for now. A cooler breeze blew by, ruffling her mid-back length hair from where it was uncovered from its bindings and sending a shiver down her body. The red cropped length sleeveless hoodie and white shorts she wore did nothing to protect her against the cooling climate of Konoha in the fall. A brief longing for the warmer climate of Suna filled her, before she huffed and shook her head at her frivolous thoughts.

Dropping down to sit on the dusty stone of her shishou's image, the golden orange light of the setting sun glinted off the metal plates attached to her long gloves. Her eyes examined the color, and her heart ached as the comparison to the Uzumaki's orange outfit crossed her mind. _No_, she thought bitterly and with a trace of nervousness, violently shoving the thought and feelings associated with it down.

**What's the matter, Saku-chan…?** The voice in the back of her mind purred maliciously. **Scared of what will happen if you think about him? Fearful of what might come about if you dwell upon the hate, the **_**anger**_**…?**

She shook her head rapidly, bringing a hand up to press the knuckles against the dull metal of her hitae-ie, pressing the cloth and metal tightly against her forehead. Satisfied that she had control again, her eyes opened and stared blankly at the view before her, the jade orbs dull and emotionless. So caught up in reining in her emotions, she failed to notice the chakra signature residing in the forest behind her, nor the one approaching her.

* * *

Naruto's mind raced with too many jumbled thoughts as he made his way towards the Hokage Mountain, the one place he felt he could process everything. _She's coming home? Sakura…_ He shook his head, a mix of residual anger, fear, nervousness, longing, confusion, and happiness running through him. He honestly didn't know what to make of what Tsunade-bachan had told him a short while ago.

So lost in his thoughts he was caught off guard when a hand grabbed the back of his coat and dragged him back against a tree. His dazed eyes fell on his attacker, and he frowned at his sensei.

"Kaka-sensei, what…"

"Hush Naruto. I would not advise being in this area for now." The blonde furrowed his brows in confusion, crossing his arms and staring at Kakashi. "What are you on about? I always come up here to think." Kakashi nodded in acknowledgement, it was well known amongst those who knew Naruto that his favorite spot to think was upon the Yondaime's likeness.

"I know. But there is someone else near there now, and I do not think it would be wise to be around her now." Naruto's eyes widened in realization, his chest tightening at the knowledge.

"She's here? Already…?" He choked out, eyes still wide. Kakashi eyed his former student critically, before nodding. "Yes. But I do not know yet what her feelings are at being back here, and so think it unwise for you to see her at this point." At this the blonde narrowed his eyes at the older jounin.

"Feelings…? What do you know, Kaka-sensei?" The silver haired jounin threw a sharp look at Naruto, stepping back. "From the few times I ran into her during missions with Suna, she's not the same person you knew before. She's changed Naruto – I had mentioned her returning before and she pretty straightforward on the matter, refusing each time." He looked up at the girl he had been observing for the last half-hour, remembering the inner struggle she seemed to have during that time. Eyes drawing back down to the blonde, he shook his head. "We should leave."

Naruto opened his mouth, ready to argue with Kakashi but a stern look from the older man made him snap it shut. Reluctantly he followed his sensei, but glanced back at the woman he could now see sitting on the mountain edge. The dying sun turned her long pink hair that was bound in a fashion similar to Yuuhi's a burnt orange color, and her outfit was different, but regardless of the physical changes he could still tell it was Sakura.

His heart ached at the sight of her, and not for the first time since coming to his senses he realized that she had been gone because of him. Because of his words, or so Ino had implied. He sensed there was something else, something deeper, but out of nervous fear of the blonde he didn't probe. Turning back around he hurried his pace to catch up to his sensei as the man made his way deeper into the forest.

* * *

Sakura kept her head bowed as she sat on the cold ground, eyes staring into nothingness. She had registered the two chakra signatures behind her once she had regained conscious thought, and now fought hard against the fear and bitterness that had erupted within her at the recognition of one particular signature.

**Just remember, Saku-chan…you'll have to face him at some point. I will relish the experience when you do…and there'll be nothing to save him from me. Not even you.**

**

* * *

END CHAPTER 1**


End file.
